disneyvillainroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Judge Doom
Judge Doom is the villain in Who framed Rogder Rabbit?. He is roleplayed by Joshuakrasinski. About him He is the judge of toontown he has a gang odf weasels called the toon patrol and a deadly toxic called dip that can kill toons and is also the only man who found a way to kill toons in the end though it turns out he is a toon and is also the one who killed eddies brother but is then melted by his own dip machine and the weasels ending up laughing dead. Formely known as Baron Von Rotten is the villain from the hybrid film: Who Framed Roger Rabbit. He is evil, murderous, fearsome, greedy, abusive, cruel. He wears a black jacket, under it he has a white shirt. Personality Doom displayed two very different personalities in the film, both equally menacing to his enemies. Movie Doom is a calm and reserved man without mercy and brutally executes those who he perceives as guilty or stand in his way. He is also cruel to the Toon Patrol and mainly abuses them with his cane although he only hits two members. First he hits Smarty round the head with his cane after he continued laughing and then he hit Greasy round the head after his hand was caught in a hunting trap. He has an ambition to erase Toontown in order to create a freeway due to its profit and potential benefits; buying, then dismantling the "red car" to avoid competition and taking money from his theft at the bank to launch the project. He also proves to exhibit a cunning personality, as he lures out Roger with the "shave and a haircut" trick. He had a Hitler complex which he tries to deny to the extent of disguising himself as a human to try to rid the world of Toons, despite being one himself. However when he was being run over, he acts like a Toon (screaming incomprehensible noises in fear) and does not deny it once the jig was up, but "not just any Toon..." Toon After Doom reinflates himself with an oxygen tank and reveals himself as Teddy's killer with reunion with Eddie he tells him why he should not remember his eyes, but his voice (which grows higher until it reaches a horrifyingly high pitch) and his eyes turn to daggers ready to kill him. Though he doesn't talk again until his demise, he pursues Eddie when he was running away, turns on the cannon to melt Roger and Jessica Rabbit once he was pushed to the ground, punching Eddie with an anvil, turning it into an buzz saw to demonstrate how lethal it was and the swirling eyes with a wide grin as he was gradually getting closer to kill Eddie. All these traits show he was a deranged and sadistic psychopath who enjoys making his victims watch as their friends die and loves to kill them slowly in the most agonizing way. He does have a fear of death, as he instantly panicked as soon as the Dip hit him and screamed as he melted. Weapons Buzzsaw, Anvil, Springs, "Dip" (formerly; when gets melted thanks to Eddie Valiant with his Toon punch-mallet to turn the Dip machine's valve on), Swordstick, ACME weapons, Machines. Relationships Eddie Valiant - Enemy Roger Rabbit - Enemy Quotes Is this man to remove evidence from the scene of the crime?! No Toon can resist the old 'Shave and a Haircut' trick! Then, frisk the woman! (clenches his phony teeth) Put that gun down, you buck-toothed fool! (his voice rises in pitch as he speaks) Remember me, Eddie?! When I killed your brother, I talked...(screams bloody murder, shrieking) Just...like...this!!!! (melts in his own Dip) I'm melting! Melting! Judge doom 3.jpg Judge doom 6.jpg Judge Doom 2 (3).jpg Judge doom 2.jpg Judge doom 4.jpg Judge Doom 2 (6).jpg Judge Doom 2 (2).jpg Judge doom 1.jpg Judge doom 5.jpg Judge Doom 2 (1).jpg Judge Doom 2 (4).jpg|Fan art Judge Doom 2 (5).jpg Videos Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Characters with powers Category:Elderly villains Category:Deceased